<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>{everything that you don't} by Hyoukaa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25879627">{everything that you don't}</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyoukaa/pseuds/Hyoukaa'>Hyoukaa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Datekougyou | Date Tech, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:40:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25879627</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyoukaa/pseuds/Hyoukaa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>To put simply you were complete opposites, or that's how everyone else saw the two of you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aone Takanobu/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>99</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>{everything that you don't}</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't own Aone (sadly) he belongs to Furudate</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>{everything that you don’t}</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
//aone takanobu x f!reader//<br/>
 </p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
Everyone always asks why you chose to be with Aone. why you chose to be with him of all people when you could have chosen one of the other 100 hundred guys in school vying for your affections.<br/>
<br/>
They didn’t understand how you, an incredibly pretty, bubbly and charming person with a kind demeanour and was not in the least bit scary, would choose to be with someone incredibly tall, intimidating and secluded from everyone except for his friends on the volleyball team and of course you. To put simply you were complete opposites, or that’s how everyone else saw the two of you.<br/>
<br/>
But in actuality, you knew Aone as a kind and shy giant who was extremely sentimental but just didn’t know how to express himself properly. When you met him at the start of the year, as you are in the same class, you saw how he was avoided by everyone but those on the volleyball team. You saw how in class everyone made a point not to talk to him and whilst you didn’t avoid him like everyone else, you never made a point to go out of your way to talk to him. You didn’t think much of him not in a bad way you just didn’t know the guy so you didn’t judge him or form an opinion on him.</p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>It wasn’t until a month into the start of your first year did you notice Aone. One evening after studying in the library for the upcoming test you were walking home by the park on your way to the station and noticed a guy in a jacket sporting your school colours crouching down by something. You noticed it to be Aone from his white hair and went to see what he was doing at the park so late. As you began to draw nearer you saw he was couching down and stroking a white cat and although it was faint you could tell he was smiling.<br/>
<br/>
Without knowing why your heart sped up and you blushed at seeing this gentle side to him. You thought of walking away embarrassed by the turn events but he spotted you before you could put your plan into action. So you took a deep breath in and out to calm your beating heart and walked over waving shyly and whispering, “hi Aone-san” as to not frighten the kitten. He replied by quickly nodding his head before returning to the cat.<br/>
<br/>
Whilst he continued stroking the animal you held out your fingers at a distance to not cause the cat to run away. But even so, the kitten seemed frightened of the new sent hiding behind Aone’s hand. The boy moved to stroke the animals head telling it that it was safe as it cautiously pattered towards you in the grass. Sniffing your fingers before rolling its head under your palm and licking at it. The sensation causing you to giggle. Although you didn’t see, Aone stared at you with surprise and awe before also returning to stroke the baby feline.<br/>
<br/>
You both crouched there in silence stroking the animal as time passed you by but eventually as the sun went down the kitten ran off. At this, you both stood and watched in the dim evening light as it wades through the grass on its tiny paws before it left your sight. You turned to walk to the pavement Aone a few paces behind you, turning around you ask him “which way are you heading left or right?” he quietly replied “right” and you told him “I’m going the same way. Let’s walk together.” he only nodded, taking the place on your right as you made for the direction of the train station.<br/>
<br/>
It was then that you noticed that you and Aone took the same train only you got off a stop earlier. You sat next to the boy on the ride home which he found rather strange as whenever he took the train he found that no one ever wanted to be seated either side of him and they would rather stand up. When standing up to get off you waved to Aone saying, “this is me, I’ll see you tomorrow Aone-san” making your way of the train not hearing whether or not he replied.</p><hr/>
<p><br/>
<br/>
The next day on the train to school you noticed Aone sitting and how even though the train was pretty full both the seats either side of him were empty. You found it a bit odd and went over and sat next to him earning a few concerned stares from the people around you. You gathered that he was treated the same way in public that he was at school, you thought how impolite such behaviour was and how what happened to ‘you shouldn’t judge a book by its cover’ but you realised that in some way you acted the same towards Aone in the beginning, you didn’t avoid him per se you just didn’t go out of your way to talk to him and you realised how much of that was a mistake, especially considering how kind he seemed around you yesterday.<br/>
<br/>
When you sat down beside him you greeted him with a small “good morning” and started to strike up a conversation, and even though most of his answered considered of a few words or even just shaking his head. You could see that it wasn’t because he didn’t want to speak with you he was just a genuinely quiet person.<br/>
<br/>
When you walked into class that morning with Aone everyone was shocked, to say the least, but you just brushed off their glares. From that day forth you made it a point to walk with Aone to school whenever you saw him on the train, even if the two of you didn’t speak you just wanted to walk with him and he didn’t mind. When the first class assignment came along and your teacher said you all had to be in pairs you asked to be paired with Aone, further shocking everyone. You ignored your friends’ protests and the teacher happily obliged.<br/>
<br/>
Over that week when you worked on the project together is when you got to know Aone, all the things he liked, disliked, what he enjoyed doing other than volleyball, how he spent his free time, his favourite movies, food, drinks, books. You began to know each other better with each passing day and the closer you got the more you realised that you really really liked Aone and wanted to confess your feelings at some point.</p><hr/>
<p><br/>
<br/>
A week after the assignment was due, one time after school before his volleyball practise you asked Aone to come with you outside. He followed you to behind the main building and you confessed your feelings to him. Bowing and facing the floor to hide your face for when he probably rejected you.<br/>
<br/>
But instead, he walked over and tapped you on the shoulder telling you to look at him, you complied with tears in your eyes and before you could say anything to make yourself feel better he just embraced you holding your small frame in comparison to his large one against him. When all he told you was “yes” you began to cry returning the embrace, no words could explain how happy you were.<br/>
<br/>
A week after dating he invited you to his volleyball practise so you could meet his friends. You found them to be a bit weird but they all seemed kind. Not long after you signed up to be a manger for the team to show your support and dedication to Aone. Even though he didn’t show it you could tell he was extremely happy and appreciated what you did. Everyone was shocked when you told them you were going out with Aone and they didn’t know how to respond. Your friends were against it at first and didn’t understand how you fell for the boy, but you ignored their comments. Just extremely happy that you were together.<br/>
<br/>
Even now a year after you started dating whenever someone asks what you see in Aone you tell them “everything that you don’t.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>a/n: recently I have developed a crush on Aone and I just thought I would show my appreciation for his character as he really is adorable.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>